


There's Nothing Better That I'd Like to Do

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Bushwick loft, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine falls asleep in the loft and wakes up to Kurt laughing. Even though it's crowded, and noisy, being able to watch Kurt with his friends is part of what makes it all worth it for Blaine.  Title from the song "Deeper and Deeper" by Madonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Better That I'd Like to Do

The loft is crowded. There's no getting around it, literally. As happy as Blaine is to be in New York, living with his fiancé and his best friend, it's been a difficult adjustment for Blaine. He's never shared a room, the house he grew up in was usually quiet, everyone on their own schedules or in their own spaces. To go from that to literally tripping over people has been frustrating and so difficult. Kurt's been understanding, remembering when his own house went from just him and Burt to Carole and Finn and then Sam. 

When things get really frustrating and Blaine has to go down to Starbucks to use the bathroom, or his schedule is screwed over by Santana cutting in and taking the shower or someone drank the last of his coconut water, he has to remind himself of moments like this. Because moments like this are part of what make it so worth it. 

Today was originally Blaine's long day. He had classes from 8 - 3, followed by a workout with Sam and Tina. Normally, on these days, Blaine would get home around 7, exhausted and ready to unwind with Kurt in their bed. But Blaine's last two classes were canceled and Sam was at go sees and Tina had a meeting with some classmates. Leaving Blaine all afternoon to relax at home.   
When Blaine got home, the loft was empty, and so he decided to take advantage and take a quick nap, enjoying the silence.   
He wakes up two and a half hours later to Kurt laughing. And not just any laugh, it was Kurt’s big laugh, the laugh that only a few specific people can pull out of him. Blaine gets up and peaks through the curtain to see Mercedes standing on a chair while Kurt puts pins into the waist of the dress she's’ wearing.

"Boy, if you stick me with one of those pins-" 

"Well you need to stop making me laugh then!" 

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh! I was hoping for some damn sympathy." 

"If you thought I was gonna feel sorry for you, you don't know me very well. Your hot model boyfriend being bad at dirty talk is a champagne problem if I've ever heard one." 

"Kurt, you don't understand, he did an impression! He panicked and did an impression."

Kurt laughs, "Oh my God, oh who?"

"I think it was supposed to be Idris Elba." 

"Mmm, he is so hot, that would have worked for me. So what did you do?"

"I... You know?" 

Kurt shakes his head. 

"I gave him a blowjob," she rushes out. 

"Aw, sweetie, you're learning. When sex gets weird or awkward, blowjobs fix everything." 

Blaine has to cover his mouth to stop from laughing and giving himself away. Of course he'd heard from Sam about his awkward attempt at dirty talk, as well as the blow job he got in return. And honestly, Blaine had given Sam similar advice, which is just proof that he and Kurt belong together. Blaine stretches before going over to his drawer, pulling out a new outfit to wear and changing out of his sweats. 

"- it happens to everyone. Me and Blaine have been doing it for two years, and we still sometimes end up having awkward, fail sex. I promise, it's completely normal."   
"This is all so new to me, I waited forever to be with Sam like that, I feel like I'm just awkward at it." 

"Trust me, that goes away. You and Sam love each other and he wants you to be comfortable and feel good. And trust me, when a guy is eager to please like that, let's just say you will be pleased. Repeatedly. Sometimes on the same night."

"Lalalalala, TMI, Kurt," Mercedes says with a laugh just as a new song begins to play. 

"Ooh, I haven't heard this in so long! Turn it up!" 

Kurt goes over to his ihome and adjusts the volume as "Deeper and Deeper" by Madonna starts to play. 

"You know what this song reminds me of?" Mercedes asks. 

"Oh god..."

"That slumber party, the first time we invited Santana. And she and Rachel kept trying to top each other in truth or dare."

"And Rachel dared Santana to leave a sexy message for whoever Rachel dailed, and Santana thought Rachel had called Puck but really it was Rory!" 

"No, but I seriously think your dare was the worst." 

"Oh my god, Mercedes I am still traumatized." 

"Did you ever tell Blaine?"

"That Tina asked me about the size of his junk? No, but I'm sure Tina told him herself. Down, mirror, go." 

Kurt helps Mercedes down from the chair and she heads over to the mirror. Blaine watches as he dances over to the ihome and turns it up a little more before shimmying his way over to where Mercedes stands in the mirror. He spins her around and starts to sing along.   
Mercedes spins Kurt around, and when he stops, he’s face to face with Blaine, who’s watching from behind the curtain with a smile. 

"And how long have you been standing there?" He asks, still dancing, shaking his shoulders. 

"Long enough. I was enjoying the view." 

"Mmhmm, you were listening for your name, such a gossip, Blaine," Kurt teases. 

"You know me, I love a good story. If I'm interrupting, I can go study." 

"Don't you dare, you're gonna come in here and tell Mercedes how gorgeous she looks in her newly altered dress. And then we're gonna help her with her setlist." 

"Yeah, Blaine get your booty in here and help me get ready for my show!" Mercedes calls over his shoulder. 

It's not a day alone relaxing in the apartment. And sometimes, it feels like he actually lives in the choir room, for all the people always in and out. But that night, as they helped Mercedes prepare for her very first New York showcase, Blaine didn't mind it at all.


End file.
